The Fall Ball
by Shadow Vanilla
Summary: Oh god, not another shonen-ai high school AU.


**A/N: Hey everyone! This one-shot was inspired by the events that happened to our Kingdom Hearts cosplay crew in school. Don't like yaoi, don't read. Fall Ball was the name of our actual school dance, and that was the night my brain exploded and this baby was born. And is now finished four months later. **

** Edited and betaed by the awesome Kyon-kichi-chan.(My awesome best friend, muse, and Demyx)**

**Another note - This is complete and utter crack in some parts. I know it's OOC. It's all for good fun. And I know that it is currently winter, but FB laid long forgotten in my KH fanfic folder until last month. **

**Signing off,**

**Kiwi  
**

* * *

_The Fall Ball_

Organization XIII- one of the more un-organized things that you just _had_ to know about if attending Hollow Bastion High School- was hard to explain, as only few can do in mere paragraphs. If rumor serves right, the clique was founded by one ultra-sexy Riku Nomura when he first came to the school, but the purpose of it is still unknown. The group is made up of thirteen people, all extremely different. Ranging from the flamboyant, hot-pants wearing Marluxia to "Hell, I'm _not_ emo!" Zexion, they preferred to refer to themselves as an 'Orgy of Originality', otherwise known as the Orgy XIII. Several things obviously are needed to be apart of this un-organization.

The list of factors looks something like this, according to the president of the Nomura fanclub, dedicated to Ri-"teh smex"-ku and his younger brother, Axel (or Axel-licious or what ever floats your boat):

You must own one pair of emo pants.

Your hair must have some bizarre styling.

You have to be gay.

You will begin as 'The Organization's Bitch-Boy-Toy', before slowly ascending ranks as seen fit.

No kinks, no entrance.

One must always be shrouded by two members unless authorized as such from The Smex. AKA Riku.

Thou shalt share their playlists.

Three is the only one that is proven – just ask anyone in the school about Axel's mini-skirt incident last fall. MySpace will _never_ be the same. He has nice legs, if you're curious.

Organization XIII is also the subject of a whole lot of the school's gossip. Here's some snippets from yesterday…

_Axel slept with who? That's the fifth person this month!_

_Riku's teh smex!_(That's been established how many times?)

_Demyx and Zexion are so totally Brokeback Mountain._

_Demyx was even wearing a cowboy hat!_

_We finally figured out where the foreign exchange student is from!_

_Who? Xemnas?_

_Yeah! He's from Pluto. _

_Oh. I thought he was Cuban._

_Saix, Xigbar, Lexaeus and Xaldin were singing show tunes again!_

_Again? You've got to be kidding me…_

And so dear reader, the plight of the Organization begins. And after this day, nothing's gonna be the same.

* * *

Axel Nomura rocked back and forth on his heels. It was your average November Friday morning, slightly nippy and dry. He surly wasn't dressed for the weather, in tight grey pants and an even tighter red tank top that perfectly matched his wild, tangled red locks. Vexen and Marluxia were to his left, rambling about some random art class stuff (thank god they weren't discussing other _stuff_ this time) Demyx was showing off his new guitar to his boyfriend Zexion, and of course Xigbar, Saix, Luxord, and Larxene. 

"Yo." Axel waved to the approaching Riku, dressed in layers and jeans.

"You going to the dance after school, Riku? Remember what happened last time.." Axel trailed off.

Riku nodded and then quickly flushed and shook his head. "For the last time, it wasn't my fault. My pants just _happened_ to come off."

"Suuurrreeee…." purred Xemnas, sauntering up and linking an arm around Riku's neck, "That Sora kid just ripped them off again, huh? Make sure you don't wear pink underwear next time."

Riku flushed even darker and tried to sink into his clothes. "They were not pink. AND that was just a rumor."

Axel had to laugh at that one. "The lunch lady saw you doing it on the lunch table!"

"…."

Riku groaned and decided to keep his mouth shut.

"Just stick with me." Axel sighed.

"Who else is going?" Riku looked around cautiously, as if someone was going to bite him.

Marluxia, Vexen, Xemnas, Zexion, and Axel raised their hands.

"It's going to be a blast," Zexion sighed, standing up and dusting off his black turtleneck he then over dramatically pouted- "But I'm going to miss my Demmy-chan!" while sticking out his lower lip.

"I hate dances. The music never has enough gutair riffs.." Demyx sighed, looking at Zexion with puppy dog eyes.

Axel rolled his eyes. "You," he pointed to Zexion, "don't cut yourself in the bathroom after class again, I will _not_ carry you to the nurses office this time." Zexion muttered curses and something about him not being emo under his breath. "And you," he sighed pointing to his dear brother, "keep your pants on this time, please. You're getting worse than me." He sighed before adding "Got it memorized?" Larxene strode over and kicked him in the shin.

"Damn! I told you to stop saying that already!"

The bell tolled over them, and the seniors made their way to class. Out of the corner of his eye, Axel noticed something different about the scenery was he walked to Ms. Kisaragi's P.E class. _(Man – having a ninja for a P.E teacher sucked)_ There was a boy standing there, that couldn't be older than him, whom Axel had never seen before. His spiky blonde hair fell slightly over his blue eyes as he skimmed over the crumpled schedule in his hand. _New kid, huh? _Axel smirked to himself, looking the kid over. He was dressed in baggy black pants, with a sleeveless black zip-up top, white arm-bands and a red hoodie with some checkered design on the sleeves tied around his waist, which was normal for the school, considering Orgy Thirteen.

He strode up to the blonde. "Hey, I'm Axel. What's your name? I guess you're new around here, huh?" Axel scratched the back of his head.

"Hikaru. Roxas Hikaru." Roxas murmured, face turning a little pink.

Axel was about to ask the kid which class he had for his first hour before he truly noticed what Roxas' name was implying– _Roxas Hikaru_ – the brother of Sora Hikaru, who was the one involved in the infamous Riku's pants incident. And it was such a shame, because he was so cute too! But before Axel could make his uber clean getaway, Roxas spoke up.

"Where's Ms. Kisaragi's PE class?"

_Oh, hell, no….Now I'm going to have to deal with seeing this kid half-naked twice everyday,_ Axel thought, though he might as well have just have shot himself right there on the spot. His brother's not-so-secret-lover's brother. Half-naked. Changing to P.E. Uniform. Everyday. _Oh god. Oh god. Oh god._

Axel tried to keep his voice from going into keys not meant to be reached even by gay men as he gestured lazily to a large building on the other side of the courtyard and said "Over there?" Though sounded more like a question than an answer.

Roxas cocked his head to the side and blinked his wide "_too shojo-y for you bee-otch"_ eyes.

"Do you have that class now?"

"Yes." Axel tried not to make eye contact.

A pause.

"Can you walk me to class? I heard Ms. Kisaragi is a midget ninja who makes all of the students thrown knives at each oth-"

But Axel was already gone.

"And that is why you are a retard," Axel sighed, finishing the Roxas story from the morning and glaring over at Riku.

Riku shoved the rest of his sandwich in his mouth so he wouldn't have to answer. It was lunchtime, and the organization was occupying their regular table – the one that was oh-so-conveniently located in the dark, shady, back corner. How mysterious, everyone 'oooh' with me.

"I think you're just jealous because you don't have a boyfriend," Larxene, the only female, and lesbian, pointed out.

"I think you're just jealous because you don't have a girlfriend," Demyx sighed in his squeaky voice, resting his head on Zexion's shoulder.

Larxene kicked Demyx's shins under the table with her big spiky boots.

From is seat at the end of the table, Axel could see Sora, who was eating lunch with Kairi – his best friend – and Roxas. Suddenly, Naminẻ - the quiet artist who normally kept her mouth shut – strode over and began talking openly to Roxas. Axel felt a little jealous. But only a little.

Riku and Sora were wiggling their eyebrows at each other.

Sora and Riku were a strange couple. They were off again on again, and neither really dated anyone else. Sora had faked going out with Kairi to attempt to make Riku jealous, but the whole plan really fell apart when Kairi was caught kissing Selphie in study hall. Riku hadn't paid much attention to the whole situation, but to Axel at least, it was really obvious that his brother had found "the one" or whatever the hell the girls call it.

Axel didn't have anybody. He had tried dating before, but didn't really like it that much. It felt like he had a hole in himself that was clearly visible to anyone who wanted to look at him. He had his brother and all of his friends…..he wondered if everyone else felt like this, or if it was just "teen angst".

He glanced around at his friends.

Larxene was copying Xemnas' Calculus homework, and still kicking Demyx. Demyx was trying his hardest not to mind, and was feeding Zexion soup. Until Larxene kicked Demyx a little too hard and soup wound up all over his "lovemuffin". Larxene and Demyx began to run for their lives from the angry, short, yet violent slate-haired teen.

Marluxia and Vexen were drawing [flowers for Marly and beakers for Vex and Lexaeus was trying to eat the paper.

Saix, Xaldin, Xigbar and Luxord were singing some old boy band tunes – they were trying to restart the school's long gone choir. The choir had flopped after its mysterious teacher – Sephiroth – was brutally murdered in his office. Rumors say that Mr. Strife – one of the school's very badass administrators – killed him after an incident involving Sephiroth getting the last pack of Skittles out of the vending machine in the teacher's lounge. But the official cause of death had been determined something like this: _"killed by his own pet moogle, Mr. Fluffy-luffy-squishy-kins"_

Not that anyone cared, of course.

Axel glanced over to the other side of the cafetorium, where dance tickets were being sold. Mostly girls in uber short skirts (the majority of the clothes Axel could totally look better in) and burned straight hair. But wait, those two boys over there…..

_What the..?_

Sora and Roxas Hikaru had just stepped into line.

Axel could see Riku doing a little tiny victory dance out of the corner of his eye. He wanted to bitch slap his supposedly more mature brother in that moment. Of course, the girls were eating it up. It wasn't often Ri-teh smex-ku would randomly dance for them. But, whatever. They didn't even care he was gay.

Five minutes later, the bell rung. Axel tried to squeeze down outdoor path as fast as he could, because if he was late to Mr. Valentine's Home Ec. Class – well, he just didn't want to find that out. Mr. Valentine wasn't the kind of person you would expect teaching about "Teen Challenges" or whatever the hell it was called. He was more of the "I'm going to shoot you because I'm badass and have long flowing emo hair, bitch" type. He rarely said a word, and his glares could make even Mr. "Emo-chocobo-ass-hair" Strife scream like a little girl. According to Marluxia, but his brain is even smaller than his…….. – well, you get the picture.

"_Hello! Move it you skinny white boy!" _

Axel turned around, only to have an extremely wide black lady bring her high heel down on his foot.

"AHH! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! GODDAMNIT MY FOOT!" Axel hopped up and down, clutching at his foot – but not noticing the bench behind him.

"CRAP CRAP OWWWWW!" Axel hopped like a retarded chocobo for a few more seconds before tumbling over the bench and landing on his perfectly done it-looks-like- it-took-me-5-hours-and-three-buckets-of-hair-glue-hair.

"OH SHIT!"

_Riiinnnnngggggg…_

"DOUBLE SHIT!"

From his perch leaning against the side of a nearby tree – Roxas Hikaru promptly lost it.

Later…

"Nomura, Axel" Mr. Valentine paused and pointed to a cage in the far corner. "Lovemuffin duty."

The whole class gasped like in one of those dramatic movies.

"_Now."_

Axel says nothing and struts over to the hamster cage in the back of the room. The tiny panda-looking little hamster stares back and him and his twig-filled red mop with big, innocent eyes.

_So this is his big punishment?_

"Alright, so just open the lid and – " Axel can't say anything else before the chibi panda launched itself out of it's cage, promptly attaching itself to his face.

And it does that because this is Zexion's hamster, the one he cuddled and named Lovemuffin and put eyeliner on after Demyx bought it for him last winter. The one that Mr. Valentine took away because Xaldin and Xigbar were playing football with in his class last year. The one with mood swings worse than Ms. Lockheart.

Stupid horny one second, and then "OMGWTFBBQRAWR" the next second. Stupid hamster.

_Great._

The stupid thing is attached to his face so tight, that Axel can't pull it off, or breathe, for that matter. Why does he hafta do this anyway! It wasn't his fault! It was that random fat black lady that made him scream like a little girl and flip over a bench!

Everyone else in his class is having fun, arguing over who the fathers' of their flour babies are. Riku has claimed Sora, and even spiked the poor doll's hair. It looks really sad – its googly eyes seemingly ready to cry- to Axel, but he can barely see anyway because of the damn hamster.

Axel swears he can hear someone laughing at him as they pass by the class window. A certain someone with ruffled blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

It's sixth hour, and Axel now has claw marks on his face to go with the twigs in his hair. He's never been this much of a dork, and today was just not his day. Axel thinks the reason behind this is that Roxas is secretly a wizard and has placed a deadly curse that will cause black ladies and horny hamsters to beat the crap out of him, and make emo teachers want to try to kill him.

Yep, that _has_ to be it.

At least today is the dance, and Axel is always the life of the party. The fangirls go crazy when they see him dance to _Don't Cha_. Poor Riku has crappy dancing skills, but fortunately makes up for it in shmexy-ness.

Axel can't wait. The closeness of the people, and the music vibrating the cafetorium. Best part is the teachers chaperoning aren't really watching the kids.

Let's just say Sora and Riku weren't the only ones caught of the lunch table that day, if you catch my drift. _(Mr. Strife and a certain Mr. Leonheart, among others, but don't tell anyone I told you.)_

So as soon as the bell rings, Axel and Riku, Zexion, Marluxia, Xemnas, and Vexen raced past too-tall gangster kids and too-short dorky kids towards the dance – which would be fully decked out in orange and yellow and red. Marluxia, complaining about why the theme wasn't pink, is skipping with Vexen, while Xemnas proceeds to cower in the corner – obviously afraid of the dance in its entirety.

They wound up first in line, surprisingly because all of the freshmen usually crawled out of the woodwork for events like these. Like freaking mole people!

After the group had checked in their backpacks, they had immediately hit the dance [well, cafeteria, floor. Xemnas was trying to avoid the rest of the totally embarrassing Organization members. Zexion had just begun to let loose, and was probably the only one doing so. He dramatically and sexily swayed and stepped and was spinning Axel in time to the music. Riku was nearby, hands deep in his pockets, bobbing his head to the techno beat.

Meanwhile, Sora and Roxas Hikaru were still waiting on line to get in. They had been texting in class, and had to scrape the gum off of the bottoms on the desks in Ms. Lockheart's sixth hour. Sora was going to kill Hayner and his gum habit. Make him die a slow, painful death. His brother, Roxas, looked nervous and shy – it was his first school event ever. Before this year, Roxas had attended an ultra-strict private high school on scholarship. And Sora had totally ruined it for him. Now his brother had almost no social skills – well, not the level required to navigate Hollow Bastion High. Sora himself barely made it here.

At least he had Riku, who, Sora thought, was most likely waiting for him inside.

The Café-torium was now beginning to get filled with people. The air conditioner felt like it had quit, and the dance floor was packed. The majority of the students were standing in almost a dog pile, most likely in a grind-line or something of that nature. But not Orgy XIII.

Axel had loosened up, and was dancing and twisting and turning and moving to the beat of the music, which had just changed to _Satisfaction_. Marluxia, this being his favorite song, was popping up and down and singing the words to Vexen, who looked slightly disturbed, but began singing back and pulling Marluxia's arms back and forth while laughing. Riku had found Sora, and the two had begun dancing, rocking back and forth and letting their faces get closer and closer and closer. Axel thought about pushing them just for fun. He snickered to himself before going back to dancing.

The stupid DJ that the school had hired was doing some stupid disco moves on stage and was teaching them to the majority of the stupid school body. Zexion wanted to go get his thick Shakespeare anthology out of his backpack and chuck it at the dude's head. That would be kind of amusing. Or something….

"Hey, Riku!" Axel shouted over the roaring beats of _Crank That,_ "I'm going to go over by the door, I'm pretty tried. And I want to see how bad these kids can dance."

The corners of the auditorium were empty, because the students had all crammed themselves in the middle and over near the bathroom. Axel sighed and propped himself against the wall at the front of the auditorium.

He heard a sigh from next to him. "So this is Hollow Bastion High in all of its greatness, huh?"

He turned, only to come face to face with Roxas Hikaru.

Axel snorted. "Psh, sluts, gangsters, and emo kids" – he poked Roxas a little – "it's just school after all."

Roxas tried to say something is response, but found his voice barley was audible to himself over the beat of _Music is my Hot, Hot Sex._

"So you don't like school here?" Axel asked, placing one hand on the wall in an attempt to look cooler.

"Its fine I guess, but I thought I could be my own person, but everyone is just comparing me to Sora. I want to be…..me I guess."

"It's hard trying to find yourself. I never really did, now that I think about it." Axel sighed, wondering why the hell he had said that.

"Hmmm. So the infamous Axel Nomura doesn't really know who he is, huh?" Roxas retorted, almost having to scream over the music which was blaring at full speed. He was leaning against a speaker, making it was louder than normal- although it was already past normal, of course, without speakers.

"Oh shush. There's a reason I'm in all of this Organization business anyway, you know." Axel was obviously used to standing next to speakers.

"Which is…?"

"Me and Riku, we never really fit it, and then we met Zexion and Demyx, and we just clicked – because we were all people who had something that wasn't quite right with them. For me, I feel empty sometimes, and for Riku he, well…."Axel cut off here, unsure of what he should say.

"Ah, you can't say because he would pimpslap you, huh?" Roxas sighed

"More or less, yeah."

"Ha. So what other classes do you have? I know I have P.E with you first hour, and then I saw you have fourth hour with a hamster.

Ah, so Roxas was the mysterious laughing blonde.

"Are you stalking me or something, Rox? Axel teased, figuring the name would get on his nerves.

Roxas flushed a little and looked away. "No. And don't call me Rox."

"Oh c'mon Rox, it's cute! Roxy roxy roxxxyyy!" Axel sing-songed.

Roxas frowned.

"Alright, sorry, sorry…….Rox."

Roxas kicked a discarded soda can at Axel. It bunched off his knee and landed in the massive mob of dancers.

"Hey! Haven't I been tortured enough today?"

"You mean that doesn't happen every day?" Roxas looked surprised, but half of it was to annoy Axel.

"For your information, _no_." Axel leaned forward and crossed his arms to look smart. "I think you're actually a witch who made all of that stuff happen, for your information."

"Sweet!" Roxas exclaimed sarcastically, "I have magical girl powers!"

Roxas smiled a little bit at Axel, and Axel smiled back and for a moment they had no idea what they were doing – the music was overly loud and the room was dark and sweaty and it was just moving them, moving them closer and closer. And they stood there getting closer and closer until god knows how long. Roxas hadn't realized his eyes had shut until he opened them to find his face centimeter's from Axel's.

Axel opened his eyes too, and had the same expression was Roxas. _What the hell?_

Roxas thanked god for Hot Topic hoodies, as he hid the part of this face that was flushed in said clothing article.

Axel scratched the back of his head and turned his head at a crazy angle just so he would have to look at the blonde. They stood like that in silence for a few moments; well, as silent as you can get in a auditorium filled with horny high schoolers and Soulja Boy.

"Stupid music." Roxas finally sighed, and Axel agreed, "Yeah, what the hell just happened anyway?"

"I dun-"

But it was cut off by Axel's mouth. You see, some of the students of HB High are well known for their clumsiness, and this just happened to be one of those kids who slammed into Axel and shoved him, causing him to push Roxas up against the wall and Axel lips to smother Roxas'.

As soon as Axel had realized this, he tried to pull off the blonde boy, but Roxas – although shocked at this, realized the Axel tasted pretty damn good and he wanted to find out what exactly that was, wrapped his arms around Axel's waist. Axel knew how to kiss, but kissing Roxas was something totally, mindblowing-ly - if that's even a word -different. Axel pushed closer against Roxas, until their bodies were so close it felt like they were on fire. Roxas traced his tongue along Axel's bottom lip, and Axel gasped a little and Roxas wiggled his tongue into Axel's mouth. They stayed like that, tongues intertwined, for god knows how long. Several songs at least, though both could now barely hear the blasting beat or even the click of Marluxia's camera phone.

They pulled away slowly, neither wanted to let their kiss go.

"I'm… um... sorry….I guess," Axel sighed, turning and his heel sharply and attempting to storm off. His hand was caught by a very flushed Roxas'.

"No, Axel….don't go, please?" Roxas' eyes found Axel's and they lingered there for a moment, before Axel sighed.

"Do you want to dance?"

_Elsewhere._

"SEE! RIKU I TOLD YOU! I WAS TOTALLY RIGHT!" Sora exclaimed, pulling on Riku's arm as he jumped up and down. "You owe me 100 munny!"

Riku sighed "You're lucky you're cute, you know." He rolled his eyes as Sora leaned up to peck him on the lips.

"Hee. I know."

"Hey Riku?"

"Hmmm?"

"I wonder if they're going to get chased off the lunch table too."

* * *

**I need reviews like Saix-puppy needs doggy-bones. (Which is really bad) So leave a review if you can. They make me smile. **


End file.
